


tears on your face (what a disgrace)

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crying, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Manipulative Bruce Wayne, Noncontober 2020, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Jason had been ready for a movie night with Bruce, for cuddling into his side and eating popcorn together. When Bruce tells him he wants to play a quick game beforehand, Jason doesn't see anything wrong with that, as long as it doesn't cut into movie time. But he wasn't expecting Bruce to want to play with him likethis.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	tears on your face (what a disgrace)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 6 of noncontober: crying. also finally popped my brujay cherry with this,,, can't believe I just typed that. anyways, enjoy!

Jason’s already gotten the TV all set up, popcorn hot and buttery in a bowl on the table, and is in the middle of pulling the movie they’re going to watch tonight out of its case when he hears Bruce’s voice behind him and turns to look at him over his shoulder. “Do you mind coming to play a little game with me first, Jaylad?” Bruce’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles gently at him, and Jason looks between the TV and Bruce’s face.

“It won’t cut into movie time?” Jason asks, and he hates how unsure he sounds, how he sounds like a scared little kid. He’s _not_ scared anymore, and he’s _Robin_ now. He doesn’t _have_ anything to be scared of.

“No,” Bruce responds softly, squeezing Jason’s shoulder. “And even if it does, I’ll let you stay up late to watch it all, hm?” Jason still wavers and his eyes fall to the bowl of popcorn still waiting on the table for them.

“What about that?” He says, gesturing over to it, and Bruce follows his pointing finger to the bowl then turns back to Jason with a look of fond exasperation on his face. It makes Jason squirm. 

“I’ll make it fresh,” Bruce reassures him, and Jason fights the urge to lean into his warm hand as Bruce ruffles his hair, then switches off the television and gets to his feet to walk over to the door, waiting for Bruce to lead the way to wherever it is that they’re going.

Bruce takes them out of the room and up several flights of stairs, and Jason has been living in the manor for long enough now that he recognises the way to Bruce’s bedroom and slows down a little, tugging at Bruce’s sleeve. “What games are you hiding away in your room, old man?”

“Special games. Ones that only you and I can play,” Bruce says as he places a hand on the back of Jason’s neck and squeezes gently, thumb rubbing over Jason’s pulse. Jason shudders at the feeling and moves a little further away, even though he would prefer to be at Bruce’s side.

“Like what?” Jason scoffs as he rolls his eyes then gives Bruce a cheeky grin. “Ones for _old_ people? Board games?”

Bruce sighs and pinches his ear, making Jason yelp and glare at him as he gently rubs the inflicted area with his hand while Bruce unlocks the door to his bedroom and ushers Jason inside. Jason gives him a funny look when he locks it fully again behind them, but mostly chooses to ignore it as he surveys Bruce’s bedroom.

It looks different during the day, a lot more spacious and less gloomy — Jason only usually comes in during the night after a particularly bad nightmare to wake up Bruce to sit and read with him until he falls back asleep again. Jason notes that Bruce’s bed is pretty big for only one person sleeping in it, but Bruce is a rich guy. Jason supposes he can have anything he wants, even a huge bed.

A hand settles on his shoulder and startles Jason, making him whirl around to stare up at Bruce as the hand falls away. “Sit down, Jason. I’ll get the game ready,” Bruce says as he turns away and walks over to one of his cupboards. Jason swallows thickly and nods before sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the door, hands curling into fists on top of his thighs. 

Something doesn’t _feel_ right. Jason doesn’t know whether it’s the fact that Bruce suddenly wanted to play a game with him before their usual movie, or that he’s sat on Bruce’s bed in the early evening instead of the middle of the night, when all of his nightmares come out to play, or the fact that Bruce seems to be making an effort to hide whatever it is he’s pulling out of the cupboard from Jason — something just feels _off_.

Jason’s nails cut into his palms as Bruce turns back around and makes his way over, no games of any sort in sight. “B? Thought we were playing a game?” Jason asks, wanting to smack himself when his voice trembles as Bruce stops in front of him.

“We are,” Bruce says, voice low and soft, like he’s trying to calm a rabid animal. Jason doesn’t appreciate the tone of his voice but he’s a little too busy shaking where he’s sat to be concerned about that right now. “We’ll be playing with each other, just like I said.”

Jason backs away from him as Bruce moves closer, bringing his legs up and shuffling backwards along the bed until he’s forced to stop when his back bumps into the headboard. Bruce just crawls onto the bed too and follows him until his knees are brushing against Jason’s toes as he reaches out and wraps a big hand around one of Jason’s ankles. 

“It’s alright, Jason, there’s no need to be scared,” Bruce soothes as his hand moves higher, fingers smoothing up over Jason’s bare leg and caressing up to his knee, making him shiver. And then Jason’s being made to lie down as Bruce straightens out his legs from where they were defensively curled up against his chest, settling between them.

One of Bruce’s hands slides underneath the hem of Jason’s shirt, and he flinches when it makes contact with his bare stomach, moving up towards his chest, and that’s when Jason knows that something’s definitely wrong. He sits up, ignoring how Bruce’s face just goes blank, and tries to shuffle away again but Bruce’s grip on his ankles stops him.

Jason’s hands are shaking now as he leans back on his elbows, _away_ from Bruce. “B, what are you —” he has to pause and swallow past the dryness in his throat “— what are you doing?”

“I’m playing a game where I see if you can be just as good a boy now as you have been since you first arrived here,” Bruce says, and his face has softened again as he reaches one hand up to cup Jason’s face in it, thumb stroking his cheek. “Can you still behave for me, Jaylad?”

Jason freezes, lips parting as he realises – as he _thinks_ he realises what is going to happen. “B, you’re not going to — you wouldn’t hurt me, right?” Jason stutters his way through the question. Bruce doesn’t say anything in response, nor does his expression change as the pad of his thumb meets the corner of Jason’s trembling mouth.

“B?” Jason repeats, and his eyes are stinging. Bruce just pushes him back down onto the bed and lays the weight of his entire body over Jason so he can’t get away. “You _promised_ I didn’t have to do this no more,” Jason spits out desperately, wanting so badly to lash out.

“I’m not trying to make this an obligation for you, Jason. But don’t you want to make me happy?” Bruce says softly as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Jason’s forehead, and the simple motion makes fat tears roll down his cheeks. “Don’t I _deserve_ that for taking you in off the streets and protecting you from anyone who would try and take advantage of you? Don’t you want to show me how _grateful_ you are?”

Bruce is a hypocrite, because now he is trying to take advantage of Jason, but Jason’s too busy panicking to come up with a witty comeback along those lines. “Of course I’m grateful, and I’m willing to show it but not like _this_. Never like this. I — I’ll do anything else you want me to,” Jason vows, and his cheeks and neck are wet with tears as his voice breaks on a sob. “Hell, I’ll _leave_ if that’s what it takes, but please don’t do this, Bruce. You don’t have to do this.”

Bruce sighs and wipes away Jason’s tears, tilting his chin up. “A tempting offer, Jay, I’m sure, but I’m far more interested in _my_ plans for you. His face softens as he takes in Jason’s tearstained face. “And in the sight of your tears.”

Jason inhales sharply as his top is pushed up to his chest and lashes out as soon as Bruce’s hand lands on his thigh, kneeing him in the throat. It seems to incapacitate him for long enough that Jason can pull his shirt down and jump off the bed, racing for the door, but his collar suddenly tightens around his throat as Bruce grabs the back of his shirt, drags him back and just _throws_ Jason onto the bed, and he lands face down.

Jason struggles for a moment before his arms are twisted painfully behind his back as Bruce pulls his shorts down over his ass, and then he’s being hauled up onto his hands and knees. Bruce smacks his ass, making Jason jolt as he hears something being placed on the bedside table. Bruce gets a hand in his hair and wrenches his head up, making Jason cry out in pain as he’s forced to look up at what he knows is a bottle of lube being placed in the drawer.

“I was going to be kind and prep you, but you misbehaved so I guess I’ll be taking you dry. Though I suppose it’s not exactly a new concept to you,” Bruce muses, and Jason desperately shakes his head at the thought. But Bruce ignores him, and one hand keeps Jason’s wrists pinned to his back while the other keeps his hips still and — _fuck_. 

Jason lets out a hoarse, agonised scream as Bruce thrusts all the way into him, not bothering to stop or even give Jason a breather until his balls are resting against Jason’s ass. It _hurts_ , thick and blunt and hot inside him, filling Jason up to the point that he feels like he could burst. 

Jason sobs as Bruce’s hips draw back and then he pushes back in, and it feels like with each thrust, Bruce’s dick is carving up Jason’s insides, bulging in his belly, and Bruce just leans over him, looming so that Jason feels _completely_ overwhelmed when Bruce kisses his cheeks and nuzzles at the curve of his jaw, lapping up his tears with a contented hum.

Bruce’s hands move so that they’re gripping onto Jason’s biceps as he just yanks Jason back onto his thrusts, making him shriek and cry and shout at the new angle and how much deeper Bruce’s cock feels inside him as his hips smack against Jason’s ass with each thrust. And then Bruce is grunting as he bites down into the back of Jason’s neck and his come spills into Jason’s ass, hot and thick and sticky where it slowly dribbles down the back of his legs as Jason tries to smother his hiccuping sobs into a pillow, shoulders shaking.

Later that night they end up watching the movie, and Jason doesn’t see or hear any of it. His eyes are gazing somewhere into the distance, red and blank and unseeing, and he doesn’t blink when Bruce rests a hand on his shoulder to turn him so that he’s facing away from the TV, and tugs Jason into his lap, covering both of their bodies with a blanket.

Bruce places a hand on top of Jason’s head and pulls it to rest in the crook of his neck, and Jason just stares over his shoulder as Bruce’s other hand slips beneath the blanket and into the pair of old boxers Bruce made him wear to rub at the slick crease of his ass, rubbing two fingers over Jason’s raw hole before sliding them into him, eased by his own come dripping down Jason’s thighs. 

Jason doesn’t even flinch at the feeling, doesn’t feel the tears rolling down his cheeks or realise that he’s crying again until Bruce kisses the side of his face and murmurs something against his forehead, his hand stroking up and down Jason’s back underneath his shirt. He’s too used to it now. All people are the same — they only offer you kindness if you give them something in return, however unwillingly that might be.

Jason’s just an _idiot_ who thought that Bruce was _different_ , but no. He’s just as bad as all the people he beats up as Batman, only more _cowardly_. At least _they_ don’t pretend to be something they’re not.


End file.
